


People say you can't be tamed

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette finally submits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People say you can't be tamed

Rayna had flinched several times lately and, eventually, Juliette had pushed for an answer. It seemed neither Deacon or Teddy had bothered to ask if Rayna minded being held down. She had minded, a lot. 

"So... you'd prefer to not be held down..."

A pause, during which Juliette thought carefully. 

"How about you hold me down instead?"

"You'd... do that."

Juliette smiled, saying nothing, just rolling them so she was beneath Rayna, her voice gentle. 

"I'd love it."

Rayna had been hesitant at first, clearly unsure what she was doing. Even as she moved to pin Juliette's hands above her head she was smiling, moving to kiss her softly. Juliette had squirmed a little, rewarding Rayna with a soft moan.


End file.
